


A Crime of Conscience

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved, until the last 100 words anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Sasuke would have a traditional wedding instead, but… who would count as close family and friends, these days? Outdated traditions for an outdated, noble bloodline—and he’s meant to be Konoha’s prize shinobi alongside Naruto, the shadow to his light or whatever ridiculous tripe they came up with whenever they didn’t want to linger on his pardoned war crimes—But here the shinobi world’s light is, stifling moan after moan against his tuxedo sleeve as he snaps his hips in sharp, shallow thrusts. Here’s their shadow, on his knees and half-choking around the cock in his mouth, and though he’s drowning it’s the most alive he’s ever felt.(happiness was never meant to be Sasuke's lot in life, so why should his arrangement with Naruto and Sakura be any different?)





	A Crime of Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot more sexual than anything else because of the lead-up to Kinktober (if you also happen to read my _Boku no Hero Academia_ stories, stay tuned for my attempts at it!) but, for once in this series, it was more of a spotlight on Sasuke's and Naruto's shallow, sexual arrangement more than a relationship study. It'd be in your best interest to refamiliarize yourself with _Can't Shake My Hunger_, given that it directly references a line from there, but it's not entirely necessary; most of the context is given in the drabble anyway. But as always - if you're not interested in cheating behaviour or explicit homosexual content, the 'back' button is at your disposal, and all flames will be summarily tossed in that direction too.
> 
> Special thanks to Zutomayo's _Byoushin wo Kamu (Biting of the Second Hand)_ for providing mood music in the half-hour it took to write this, the prompt "But this is the only thing that's made the last three years viable" for vaguely contributing to Sasuke's suppressed feelings and little else, and the recent spate of Zutomayo/Dreamcatcher songs that've been nudging me back towards angst, even though I should be writing more smut. Then again, this contains both... so I guess it counts for something?

* * *

It’s meant to be the happiest day of his life, the moment he pledges his undying love to the girl of his dreams. It’s meant to be a day of matrimonial bliss, of sweet smiles and _I do_s, and it’s the reason why almost everyone Sasuke knows in life is gathering right outside the door. A few more minutes, and he’ll be taking his place by the altar to watch Sakura walk down the aisle.

Sasuke would have a traditional wedding instead, but… who would count as close family and friends, these days? Outdated traditions for an outdated, noble bloodline—and he’s meant to be Konoha’s prize shinobi alongside Naruto, the shadow to his light or whatever ridiculous tripe they came up with whenever they didn’t want to linger on his pardoned war crimes—

But here the shinobi world’s light is, stifling moan after moan against his tuxedo sleeve as he snaps his hips in sharp, shallow thrusts. Here’s their shadow, on his knees and half-choking around the cock in his mouth, and though he’s drowning it’s the most alive he’s ever felt.

They shouldn’t be doing this—they’re not even drunk and the door isn’t even _locked_—but Naruto had strode in like he _belonged _in Sasuke’s dressing room and there’d been nobody else around to question him. _On your knees,_ he’d said, something hard in his eyes, and for all that Sasuke had wanted to shove him right out…

Naruto had fisted a hand in his hair, _dragged_ him forward with that hard look still in his mouth, and Sasuke had retaliated by viciously biting his lower lip. _This isn’t my knees,_ he’d snarked back, a lazy smirk curling at the edges of his mouth, but he’d slid down to them all the same.

And even like this, with that element of exposure and the dangers that came with it, Naruto had been hard and leaking when Sasuke had shoved his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock. _What’re you waiting for, an invitation?_ he’d asked in an unrecognizable voice, and Sasuke had snorted right back.

It’s meant to be the happiest day of his life with Sakura but here he is instead, swallowing around Naruto’s cockhead like he was born to suck dicks. It’s meant to be a day of matrimonial bliss but Sasuke’s mind is on anything _but_ his impeding marriage when he shoves a forearm against Naruto’s midsection, draws back to mouth at the sensitive head and tugs at his balls, drawn tight against his body.

_Mark me up,_ Sasuke rasps, uncaring for his volume or his freshly-fucked tone. _Do it, dead-last coward_.

And like always, with a challenge thrown down between them—Naruto arches his back, clamps his mouth around Sasuke’s name and paints Sasuke’s face with his cum.

Sasuke’s almost late to his own wedding because Naruto’s just fucked his face and his lips, red and swollen, would be too conspicuous. It’s not just from having a cock repeatedly shoved into his mouth though, not when Naruto had dragged him back up again to lick at the cum splattered across his face like a man possessed, and it hadn’t taken all that long for Sasuke to cum right into Naruto’s demanding hand.

But what does it all mean, when they’re meant to be in love with their fiancés-turned-wives? How can he say the words he wants to when all his life, the oblivious fuck opposite him never _listened?_

_He_ knows what he feels, _he_ knows who he wants beside him when he’s at the altar today, but…

_Go find your wife already,_ Sasuke snarls in Naruto’s face, and shoves him out one door just before someone opens the other and beckons him to the front.

“Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“…I do.”

_I’ll never escape this lie._

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
